Screaming in the Darkness
by Two-faces
Summary: In a world in insanity, Rin and Len must do what it takes to survive.  one-shot


_I'm not so sure that this is any good, I started writing this on an impulse and it's literally not based on anything I have heard. But, at the very least it might entertain you readers. I hope you enjoy_

…

The loud sounds of footsteps surrounded the room, and Rin couldn't stop shrieking.

"Rin, please…stop…" Len tried to hush her, as though complete silence would change their fate.

"No! No! It's not time yet, it's not time! Go someplace else!" Rin yelled, horrified.

"Stop it, Rin," Len begged his voice cracking ever so slightly. Then, the door swung open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Once, a long time ago, there was an asylum with a dull name. Back in those days, asylums and sanitariums were quite common, but there was something so much different about this hospital. Instead of insane patients, they housed the ones who were sane. And instead of curing any ailments, the sent every patient into insanity before releasing them into the world. Why would they do such strange things, the answer to that question may never be found…

Two hands were clutched tightly together, Rin was shrieking once more but this time by habit and not fear while Len stared emotionlessly at the faces of their soon-to-be victim. One women, probably not even 18 yet, but Len didn't care about that as long as he got to kill. Tears streamed down her pale faces as she sobbed and begged, this was Len's favorite part.

"P-Please don't do it! Please!" the girl sobbed out with a couple small hiccups and coughs thrown in.

"Why not?" Len asked boredly, he was just too eager to end their pathetic lives. After all, no person had given a good enough excuse for him not to.

"B-Because it's wrong! I'm not ready to die," the girl sputtered out.

"That's the best answer you can come up with, how pathetic, do you really think I care about what you're ready for?" Len said. Rin let out a loud, fresh scream.

"If you want to kill someone, why don't you kill that deranged thing you're with!" the girl yelled out. Len narrowed his eyes at the girl, any chance she had of surviving this was gone now, no one insulted his sister, after all they'd been through. After all the suffering she'd been through, the kind of suffering he couldn't even imagine.

"Shhhhh, Rin, it's okay, you can stop screaming," Len cooed in the first voice the girl had heard have emotion in it. Rin turned to look at her brother, her eyes still wide and her mouth parted slightly. Len licked his lips at the sight of her before turning back to his victim.

"Sorry, Len…I-I just…don't want to be found and brought back to that place," Rin sobbed softly, her voice was coarse from all the screaming and Len brought her close. He remembered all of the times in the asylum she screamed until her throat bled, it was a wonder she hadn't permanently damaged herself.

"It's alright, Rin, it's alright. They won't find us, and if they do, I'll killed them all," Len said. Then he heard the slightest of ruffling beside him and he snapped his head to see the girl trying to sneak out.

"There's no use, the door is locked," Len said calmly.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" the girl shrieked before attempting to attack him. It would've worked had it not been for Rin who stepped in and not only blocked the attack but slapped the girl back.

"Up against the wall, bitch, and your death may be quick," Rin snapped, the girl stumbled back.

"Why?" she cried.

"Why? Because I want to leave my mark in this world, for both Rin and I!" Len laughed.

"Monster!" the girl shrieked with all of her might. At this, Len had it with this whiny girl.

"That is the last time you will call me that," Len snapped before grabbing the girl's neck in his hands. He held her body off the ground. She couldn't even let out a scream. "Don't worry, you won't die like this, I prefer to do things…bloodier." He released the girl in his hold, she collapsed to the ground and clutched her throat.

"You're a disgusting, despicable monster. You'll go to hell for your sins you bastard. And your deranged little sister will go with, how nice for you, you can fuck each other while burning," the girl coughed, she decided that if she was going to die, she was going to say exactly what she wanted to say. That was when Len snapped, all of his composure went out the window.

"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT! I'VE BEEN TO HELL BEFORE, I WON'T GO BACK! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS HEAVEN OR HELL, IF THERE WAS A GOD IN THIS WORLD THEN I WOULDN'T NEED TO KILL YOU! RIN WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN RAPED UNTIL SHE WAS TORN APART! AND I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THROWN INSIDE AN OVEN UNTIL I NEARLY DIED!" Len yelled in complete fury before attacking with all of his might, he ripped with his fingers and scraped his nails across the girl. She was screaming in pure agony. Rin stared in horror as his brother ripped skin of the girl's face before she started screaming again.

"Rin, Rin, stop screaming, it's okay," Len said and bolted to his precious sister.

"They're here, they're here! We have to run!" Rin shrieked.

"They're not here, Rin, calm down, it's ok," Len cooed and stroked the back of his little sister's blonde hair.

"No, no, I hear them! They're footsteps, they're coming, Len," Rin sobbed. Len narrowed his eyes as he heard the footsteps too, though they were obviously not from those at the asylum. Len took the gun from his belt and stood protectively in front of his sister.

"Hello? Is anyone here, I heard screaming," a feminine voice asked, it was muffled by the door.

"H-Help me, please help me," the girl coughed loudly from the ground, her face was almost completely torn off.

"Oh how sad, you just signed another person's death warrant," Len whispered. The loud noise of someone trying to force the door open was apparent, there was complete silence around the room except for the loud sobs and whimpers of the girl on the floor. Then, the door swung open revealing a girl with short greenish hair, she glared around the room.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"On the ground," Len demanded and pointed the gun at her. The green haired girl narrowed her eyes as she clearly thought about her options, Len cocked his gun to prove he wasn't messing around before the green haired girl flattened herself on the ground. The other girl took one look at the green haired girl before attempting to bolt out the open door in which Len promptly shot her in the back of the head. The girl only managed to squeak before collapsing on the ground. The green haired girl flinched but nevertheless stayed planted on the ground.

Len continued to point the gun at the green haired girl until he approached her in which he grabbed her fully by her hair and dragged her into a corner.

"How did you find this place?" Len demanded.

"I was just passing through," she replied.

"Did you let anyone know that you were coming here?" Len asked.

"…Yes," she answered after a moment of hesitation.

"Dammit, we have to leave here, get your stuff together, Rin," Len hissed.

"Alright, I'll get your stuff too," Rin replied before scattering off. She stepped right over the girl, at first when Len started killing the dead bodies would cause her to scream but now she used to it.

"Thanks, Rin," Len said calmly. After Rin had disappeared, Len turned back to the green haired girl.

"You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Len said calmly and aimed the gun at her green head.

"Wait, no!" she exclaimed. Len shrugged, might as well hear her excuse for not dying.

"Alright, then give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you," Len said.

"It's because you have nothing to gain from it," the girl said. Len sighed, he did have something to gain from it, and therefore her reasoning was invalid. He raised the gun up to her again.

"But just one moment, you haven't heard the reason I need to live," the girl said. Len thought for a moment before once again lowering his gun.

"My name is Gumi Megpoid, I'm 16 years old and I'm not currently attending school even though I plan on doing so to fulfill one of my dreams of becoming a prosecutor. I'm not going to school right now because I'm living in a group home and they need someone to stay home and care for the little ones. My favorite color is orange, and my biggest dream is to find my parents because we were separated long ago. I want to see the sunsets in Hawaii, I want to go on a date, I want to have my first kiss, and I want to see my mother's smiling face as we're overcome with tears at being reunited after so many years," Gumi said. "That's why you should let me live, so I can do all of these wonderful things before my life is ended."

"…I…" Len couldn't believe it, he really didn't want to kill the girl now. "You can't let anyone know that you saw us here, forget about the dead girl and just go home. Remember, don't let anyone know you saw us here. I'll even take the body away from here so no one will think you did anything to her."

"…Thank you," Gumi said.

"You never saw us," Len said and disappeared out of the door after slinging the dead girl over his shoulder.

"RIN! We're going!" Len called out. For a couple minutes, Gumi stayed sitting in the corner of the room. She knew she needed to contact the police, that much was a given, but Gumi couldn't help but wonder about those two people. They clearly had some sort of problem.

Gumi pulled herself from the floor and walked home without one glance back, she would keep it to herself for just a little bit…

"Len, where will we go?" Rin asked in fear, Len had already dumped the body near some sleazy hotel and wiped off any trace of DNA. He'd even individually washed every single scratch on her face so there would be no skin cells to find.

"I'm not sure, Rin, we'll just keep walking until we find someplace new," Len shrugged but kept his sister's hand firmly clutched in his. The gentle whoosh of the occasional car would blow their hair and Len couldn't help but think Rin was beautiful like that, so at peace. She screamed so often, and she had nightmares every night. What had happened to Rin was despicable and if Len could, he would've taken her place. Len could hear another car but it didn't pass by, instead it stopped. Both Rin and Len turned to see a pure windowless white van. Rin screamed at the sight of who was driving it, but she didn't run. She would never leave her brother behind, not even at the sight of her torturer.

The door opened and out walked the blue haired man named Kaito.

"Aw, Rin, Len it's been a while. I hope you enjoyed your play time, but I'm afraid it's time to come home," Kaito chuckled.

"Get away from me, get away!" Rin shrieked in true horror, she grabbed the gun from Len's belt and pointed it at Kaito. He held his hands up in mock defense.

"What's the deal, Rin, it's like you expect me to rape you or something," Kaito chuckled at which Rin turned off the safety on the gun and aimed seriously. "Now, put the gun down and do as your told."

"Rin, give me the gun and I'll shoot him," Len said calmly though on the inside he was boiling. He wanted nothing more than to torture this man, he wasn't the only one, but he was definitely the worst in Len's eyes. Rin thought for a moment before handing the gun to her brother. Kaito smirked.

"Put the gun down, Len, so when you return home your treatment will be good," he said. Len ignored his words before shooting Kaito in both legs so he collapsed to the ground.

"Your death will not be painless, bastard, I think I'll just let you sit there with two bullets in your legs for awhile," Len said calmly.

"Y-You idiot, we're in a well populated area, the police will be here," Kaito laughed. "And then you'll be sent straight back home."

"Then I guess I'll have to work faster," Len shrugged and walked up to the blue haired man, he stepped on Kaito's hand…hard. All he received was a grunt.

"Oh, all the pain I could cause you," Len whispered. He grabbed one of Kaito's hands and broke one of his fingers, he moved down the line until all of Kaito's fingers were broken. Then went his arms. Kaito didn't scream out like Len wanted, he just kept that nasty ass smirk plastered on his face. So, he used his final weapon.

"As my final gift to you before you die, I'll tell you what we plan to do next. We're going to destroy your precious sister," Len whispered maliciously, he wasn't even lying and Kaito could tell.

"N-No, don't, she's innocent, she did nothing!" Kaito whimpered.

"Innocent? Kind of like we were before you drove us insane, maybe before she dies I'll do the same thing to her that you did to Rin," Len laughed.

"No, don't you can't!" Kaito screamed.

"Bye, Kaito," Len chuckled and shot Kaito in his blue head. There was nothing more Kaito could do, he was powerless. The sound of sirens was faint in the background.

"W-We have to go, Len," Rin said.

"One moment," Len replied and threw Kaito's body back into his car, so he was sitting up. Then, Len ran, grabbing his sister's hand in the process and dragging them both off. They couldn't be caught…they could never be sent back to that place.

"Len, where will we go?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, Rin, but we'll find someplace just like last time," Len replied.

"…Thank you, Len," Rin whispered.

"For what?" Len asked.

"For doing that to Kaito," Rin smiled and Len smiled back. There was complete silence among the twins, and there would be for a long time.

"Sir, I believe there is a connection between these two deaths," a young police officer told his higher up detective.

"Why?" the detective asked.

"Well, they aren't too far apart, both bodies suffered mutilation, and the bullets were of the same kind which leads me to believe it was fired by the same gun," the police officer explained.

"That's what I was thinking, good work," the detective smiled.

"Thank you, Detective Kagamine," the police officer beamed.

"Have someone patrol around and look for anyone suspicious," the detective ordered.

"Yes, sir," the police officer ran off to do his duties. Detective Leon Kagamine leaned against his car, he was considered one of the best in the business but he could still never solve the case of his missing children. Both he and Lola missed them terribly, they were so sweet and full of life. Rin had been so energetic and carefree though delicate whereas Len had been calm but very protective of his sister.

He always hoped to find them. Leon sighed and took a cigarette from his pack and lit it, thinking about his children was so painful for him that he needed something to take the edge off.

"Sir, two minors have been caught running away from the scene of the crime, one of them was carrying a gun of the same kind that shot these bullets," a police officer informed him.

"Are they being taken to the station?" Leon asked, he wanted to question these kids.

"Yes, sir," the police officer replied.

"Then let's get going," Leon said and jumped into his car.

Rin fidgeted in her chair and looked around, paranoid, she was crying while Len sat calmly in his seat and rubbed the back of her head soothingly.

"Don't worry, Rin, I've got a plan," Len smiled.

"Y-You do? We can't go back to that place, we can't…I'll kill myself," Rin sobbed.

"It won't come to that, don't worry," Len said. Then the door opened to reveal a man with blonde hair. Len thought he looked horribly familiar but Rin didn't seem to notice.

When Leon walked into the room where the kids were being held he was shocked. It was Rin and Len, it had to be, and yet they looked so different. Len looked cold and indifferent instead of loving and caring, and Rin looked terrified and paranoid instead of happy.

"What are your names?" Leon asked.

"I'm Len, and my sister is Rin," Len replied dryly. If their faces hadn't been a clue, then it was their names. The two were definitely his children, at first Leon was ecstatic. He had found his children! But then he remembered, they were there…for questioning. He had to remain professional, he couldn't let them know that they were his children.

He had to pretend that they were hardened criminals.

"So, what are two children like you carrying a gun?" Leon asked innocently, as though he meant no harm about the question.

"No reason you would understand," Len narrowed his eyes and glared at the man before him.

"Try me," Leon said.

"For protection," Len replied.

"Protection? From who?" Leon asked, fighting hard to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"None of your damn business! Just because we're minors doesn't mean you have to treat us as such! I've seen more things in my life then you'll ever hope to, as far as I'm concerned, I'm no longer a child," Len snapped. Leon stared at his son his pity, just what exactly had happened to him? He wanted to ask but it would be better not to rush into things.

"Are you aware that two people have been murdered, with the murder weapon being unbearably similar to the gun you were carrying?" Leon asked.

"Hm, I'm sorry, but I just can't bring myself to care," Len said. Leon narrowed his eyes at his son, what had happened to make him so twisted? Leon turned his head to look at his daughter, she hadn't spoken a word since they'd entered and considering how paranoid she looked anyone would assume that she had been the culprit. But Leon couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong with the reasoning.

Leon sighed and turned to leave for just a moment.

"Where are you going?" Len asked. Leon didn't have to answer, but he did want to see the reaction.

"I want to question you two separately," Leon smirked. Len paled at this and instantly turned to look at his terrified sister. She was too delicate to be without him, he couldn't let her entire world collapse.

"Wait, I'll tell you everything if you don't separate us," Len said. Leon raised and eyebrow but turned from the door to walk back to the table where both twins sat.

"I'll see what I can do, start from the beginning," Leon said. Len stared at Leon for a long time, as though deciding whether or not her should speak

"We lived at a nice home in the city, Rin and I went to school and did everything normal children did. That is, until one day we were taken off the streets and pulled into a white van driven by a blue haired man named Kaito." Len finally began.

Didn't one of the victims have blue hair? If their story was true, then everything was beginning to make sense.

"We were taken to a sanitarium for our minds to be 'cleansed', that's at least what they said, but Rin and I knew better. We were experiments of the human psychosis, they wanted to know how far they would have to go before we cracked. They tortured us, it started with little things, just pain…until they started getting psychological. They used our love to cause emotional and mental pain on one another. Kaito raped Rin until she was ripped apart. She will never be able to have children because of that man and I was thrown into a burning hot oven like a pie and taken out just before death. It was excruciating, the pain, but it was even worse knowing what they'd done to my sister. Slowly, the two of us went insane. Rin still has nightmares about that place and I…well…I want to destroy everyone happy. Why do they get to live out their wonderful lives when Rin and I had to suffer? I want to leave a mark on this world so great no one will ever forget Rin and Len! So yes, I killed both victims but not just them, so much more," Len said. Leon stared at them, stunned. He couldn't just blindly believe whatever Len said, however, his word's made a kind of sense.

"Len! No! We'll be ripped apart!" Rin sobbed, it was the first time she'd spoken the entire time, and her voice shook with complete terror.

"No, we made a deal, he can't separate us," Len reassured her. Leon frowned, he hadn't exactly promised anything, but Len had just confessed to multiple murders.

He had no choice but to separate the kids…his kids.

"I'm sorry, I didn't agree to anything, for now, I'll have to separate you two," Leon said. Len's face went pale and Rin started screaming in horror. The noise was loud and sharp but Len didn't even flinch, he just glared at Leon. Len was beyond angry, but he knew better. Somehow Len knew that Leon would separate them.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come with me," Leon sighed.

"Fine…but can you do something for me?" Len asked. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"I can't promise anything," Leon warned. Len just closed his eyes.

"Can you make sure Rin is taken care of? She hasn't done anything wrong," Len said.

"I'll see," Leon replied and handcuffed Len's wrists.

"Don't worry, Rin, everything will be alright," Len sent Rin a true smile, it had felt so good to tell someone his story. Somehow, he didn't care about what happened to him anymore. Rin was all that mattered.

"No, you can't leave me! I'll be all alone!" Rin cried and stood up from her chair in attempt to run to Len. A police officer ran into the room to stop her. Rin could only watch as her brother was removed from the room.

"Len! No! I can't bear to be alone," Rin whispered.

After a year, Len went to court and was charged with murder. Len had refused to use insanity as an excuse like everyone had told him to, Len hadn't wanted to go to another asylum. So, after a short court case Len was charged with murder of the 2nd degree. He was sentenced to prison for 20 years due to his circumstances, an 'orphaned' minor. As for Rin, Leon had taken some DNA tests proving that she was actually his daughter and took her back. Rin had had to go through intense therapy to at least hope to fix some of the damage. It went by a long pace but eventually Rin was able to reach a certain level of normality. And as for the asylum, the police had been able to uncover some old evidence foiling the entirety of the staff and bringing them to justice. People were returned to their families and it was uncertain as to what to do with the workers. Needless to say, life sentences awaited them.

Order had been restored in the world.

…

Rin stared down emotionlessly at the girl before her, she honestly didn't care.

"P-please don't kill me," the girl sobbed, she clutched her blood matted shoulder in agony. Rin didn't care, she truly couldn't anymore. Before she had been a mess of emotions, but that had been before, now she couldn't feel anything…unless she was visiting Len. That was the only times she felt.

Rin refused to let herself become a cold, ruthless killer, however, there was something she had to do before she tried to return to a normal life.

"This isn't your fault, you can blame it on your brother," Rin said coldly.

"Kaito was a good man! Don't you dare speak ill of him!" the girl on the floor screamed. Rin couldn't handle that. She kicked the girl, right in the stomach, as hard as she could.

"He raped me, and nearly killed my brother. I don't care what kind of sick and twisted vision is in your mind but I knew the real Kaito. I have to kill you, it's the only way to get revenge on that monster," Rin said.

"Why do you need to get revenge, why!" the girl cried.

"Because," Rin said slowly, deviously, "I need to leave my mark in this world."


End file.
